The Ghost of Mikey
by Atrah Do'urden
Summary: Strange things have been happening in NY lately. When the guys meet a spirit conjuring wacko, that beats it all. Fortunately, Mikey has an idea of how to beat him. The others are more than a little skeptical. Alas, will Mike's brilliance ever be realized?


Hello fellow turtle fans! This is my first fic with the turtles so please be nice. This is sort of a teaser fic for a series I am working on. I apologize if any of them seem OOC. I want dedicate this to my friend who helped me come up with this. She drew this really awesome picture of Mikey in a ghost costume, reaching for a really cool scepter. Our conversation slowly turned into what you now see before you.

Disclaimer: I do not own TMNT or any of its characters.

* * *

_**The Ghost of Mikey**_

It was a peaceful and relatively quiet night in the Big Apple. Most people were already asleep in their beds, leaving the streets unusually silent. It seemed that criminals had decided to take the night off, most of them at least. Silent shadows jumped from roof top to roof top, executing gravity defying flips and turns. New York's secret protectors were having some much needed down time while playing a game of ninja tag.

They probably would have been down in their home, each brother taking part in his own pastime, had Leo not decided that they needed some kind of exercise. Of course, it was this insight that led him to be the first 'it,' but not for long if he had any say in it.

Right now, he was on Mikey's heels, which in retrospect might not have been the best choice. Mikey was the fastest of the four brothers and took an unnatural amount of pleasure in teasing and antagonizing his brothers, which made you focus more on how you are going to hurt him then actually catching him. Well, no need to worry about it now. He would catch Mikey sooner or later. Mikey might be the fastest, but he was also the most easily distracted. That distraction came sooner then Leo thought it would.

A brilliant light shot into the sky from about two miles away and Mikey, Donny, and Raph all stopped to stare. Leo, so focused on catching one of his brothers, ran straight into Mikey, knocking them both to the ground.

Mikey got to his feet while rubbing his head. "Man Leo, it's ninja tag, not ninja tackle."

Leo mumble a sorry and got to his feet. All the brothers stared closely at the light for a few minutes before Raph broke the silence.

"What's with the light show."

Donny had a puzzled look on his face. "It's too bright for a spot light of a building, and look where it is. That part of town is nearly deserted." He leaned farther over the edge as if that would help him see what was going on.

Leo looked at the column of light with narrow, suspicious eyes. He looked very serious and foreboding, that is until a girlish scream erupted from beside him.

"AHHH! THE TRICERATONS ARE BACK FOR REVENGE!!!" Mikey jumped into Leo's arms nearly sending them both to the ground.

Leo looked at his little brother and rolled his eyes. Dropping him on the ground, Leo reassured his brother. "Mikey, the Tricerations are not back." He went back to studying the light.

"Then what do you call that?" He pointed at the light accusingly.

"It looks like energy being radiated off of something very powerful." Donny said without looking away from the light.

"Exactly!" Mikey exclaimed. "Something like a Triceraton war ship!"

"First Mikey, the light originated from the ground, not the sky. And also why would the Triceratons attack us? We over through the prime leader, remember?" Donny explained calmly.

"Oh, right," Mikey mumbled. "Then let's go check it out!"

A lot of teasing, a shout of 'Battle nexus Champion,' and a slap on the head later, the brothers were at the origin of the light. It was coming from the inside of a huge abandoned factory. The four of them stood on the roof, shielding their eyes.

"Amazing. Look at the energy signature." Donny stared disbelieving at some kind of energy gauge in his hand. "I have never seen anything like it. It's nearly off the charts."

"But what could possibly generate that kind of power?" Leo asked, staring over Donny's shoulder.

"Who cares?" Raph stated. "Whatever it is can't be good, so I say we go down there and kick their shells." He walked to the edge of the building to find a window or door to get into the factory.

Leo snatched Raph's arm roughly. "Are you insane? We can't just barge in there. We don't know who these people are, how many there are of them, or what their capable of."

Raph glared into Leo's eyes and shot back, "And the best way to find that out is to go in there and ask them." He put on a savage grin that he pulled off so perfectly.

Donny and Mikey sat on the ledge and prepared themselves for another of Leo and Raph's infamous fights. They had long ago given up trying to break them up, it only made it worst. Instead, they just sit back and wait for them to work it out. When Leo opened his mouth with a familiar gleam of determination in his eyes, Donny and Mikey decided that they better be prepared to wait for a long time.

Leo hesitated and the determination was replaced with a look of contemplation. When he finally did speak, instead of the come back everyone was expecting he said," You're right, Raph."

The other three looked at their brother in shock. Leo never agreed with Raph, and for him to agree to rush in without a plan...

"I know what's going on." Mikey spoke up suddenly. All the gazes switched to him. He looked around the area as if looking for something. "We're on one of those TV shows, aren't we. It's Punk'd, isn't. Any minute now Ashton Kutcher will come running out." He looked around the roof expectantly until Donny's bo made contact with his head.

While Mikey was nursing his head Leo explained himself. "A lot of strange things have been going on in the city lately."

"Tell me about it," Mikey added, "That thug in black last week was really creepy. I mean one minute he was around the corner and the next, he was gone without a trace."

"Then there was all those normal people who held up that bank the week before that." Donny put in. "They walked in zombie-like and when they woke up, they were completely clueless to the crime. They thought that we had kidnapped them."

"Right," Leo nodded, "So what we need to do is sneak in and check it out. Then we can come up with a plan to beat these guys. They might have an answer to what's been going on lately."

The other three nodded in agreement and jumped off the roof. Sticking to the shadows, they all crept to the side of the factory and jumped through an opened window. Once inside, they all crouched on top of some boxes and looked in the middle of the room where the column of light was coming from.

Standing in the room right beside the light was a short and skinny man. He looked to be in his twenties with shaggy brown hair and glasses that made him look younger than he was. He wore a strange blood red robe that looked like a bad Halloween costume and in his hand was a scepter which he held high above his head.

"Come to me spirits, arise and answer my calls." He called to the sky while laughing madly. "Come to me and do as I command. We shall take this world one city at a time, until it is completely under my control."

"This guy has a few lose screws if you ask me." Raph whispered before he was shushed by Leo.

Suddenly and deep roaring sound filled the room and the scepter started to glow. Suddenly the light that was shooting up the sky began to flow into the scepter. The scepter glowed brighter and brighter until it became painful to look at, and the man was still laughing insanely, even as his hand started to smoke where he was holding the scepter.

In an instant, all the light vanished, leaving the room bathed in darkness. The man was breathing heavily and a line of blood dripped from his grinning mouth.

"What is going on here? Does this guy honestly believe that spirits are going to help him take over the world?" Donny whispered to Mikey, who just shrugged his shoulders.

Suddenly, a freezing wind blew threw through the room. The man's chuckling now had an undertone of near silent whispers. It was impossible to understand what they were saying. All the turtles stared up at the ceiling in awe and horror as hundreds of blue-white mist-like figures floated down.

They swirled around the man and the whispering slowly grew louder and louder until it was nearly deafening. The man fell to his knees in exhaustion, but still kept the scepter held high. The swirling spirits grew larger and larger and it seemed that they would over take the room.

The chilling winds grew fiercer and forced the brothers to cling to the boxes that they were laying on top of. The clamorous whispers and winds seemed to go on forever, but as suddenly as it began, it ended. The whirlpool of spirits was sucked into the scepter.

The turtles looked up and stared at the man in disbelieve as he laid there gasping for breath. "Did that really just happen?" Mikey asked his brothers, hoping that one would tell him he had imagined the whole thing and that he needed to stop reading so many comic books.

"Shh!" was the only response that he got.

The man struggled to his feet and looked at the scepter with obsession in his eyes. "Yes, yes of course," he said while caressing it, "I understand. I need my rest." He paused as if waiting for the scepter to talk to him. "Why of course, we can't just leave you defenseless. I conjure up just the thing. Yes, yes."

He extended his hands and started to mumble under his breath with his eyes close. The scepter began to glow again and the air seemed to become denser. In front of him, two shapes formed. Two towering creatures that were a transparent blue color, and their faces were blurred.

The man giggled and said in a high pitched voice, "You two will guard my scepter while I rest. Let no mortal come near it unless it is me." With that he set the scepter on a pedestal with one last caress and walked into another room. The two spirits floated on either side of the pedestal.

The turtles looked at each other. "That's it," Raph said while gripping his sais. "I'm officially sick of all scepters. They bring nothing but trouble."

"But how? For that thing to have enough power to wake the dead and summon them here, it impossible." Donny sat up and waved his hands as if to better demonstrate his point.

"That's not important. Right now we need to figure out how to get that thing away from that man," Leo whispered.

"You heard the guy, Leo. If we get near it those things are going turn us into turtle soup." Donny said.

"Then let's see them try." Raph grinned and drew his sais. Before anyone could stop him, he jumped behind some boxes. Creeping up behind the pedestal. He shot towards it and was only about a foot away before one of the ghost turned to face him.

The ghost's hand morphed into a giant hammer and came swinging at Raph. The blow hit him dead on and flung him across the factory to land in a giant pile of old traps.

"Raph!" Donny called and he, Mikey, and Leo ran to the hot-headed brother.

Raph pushed himself up while mumbling under his breath. Donny got to him first and knelt down beside him. Leo turned towards the ghosts, prepared to defend them. The ghosts were not even looking at them, instead, they stared blankly and guarded the pedestal once again.

"Okay, so that didn't work," Mikey started to pace.

"Look at them." Leo said. "They're just ignoring us. Why don't they attack us?"

"My guess would be that they were just told to not let anyone near the pedestal." Donny hypothesized. "The scepter must have some kind of power over them, where they are single-mindedly devoted to its task."

"So how are we going to get past them then?" Raph asked, once again on his feet.

"We need something to distract them. Then, one of us can swipe the scepter." Leo stated calmly.

Donny did not look so sure. "I don't think we can distract them, Leo. They didn't come after Raph, just batted him away."

Raph gritted his teeth and twirled a sai in one hand. "So what do we do?"

"I got an idea." Mikey laughed from a few feet away. He pulled up one of the traps and pulled out a ninja star.

"What are you going to do with that?" asked Donny. He, Raph, and Leo leaned in curiously.

Mikey turned his back to them and started to cut at the trap. "That guy said that no mortal could get close to the scepter-thingy, right?"

"Yeah," prompted Raph.

"So, we need someone who is not mortal to go get the scepter." Mikey explained.

"Are you suggesting that one of us get killed!" Donny nearly yelled in alarm.

"No, that would be down right crazy." Mikey shook his finger at him. "I'm suggesting that..." He turned with a flourish and threw the trap over himself, "we trick those guys into thinking that we're not mortals."

The other three stared at him in disbelief. Mikey had taken the tarp and cut out two eye holes and a ghoulish mouth in what appeared to be a three-year-old's perception of a ghost. All three brothers started to laugh at the same time. Donny and Raph held each other up as they fought for breath.

"Good one, Mikey, but we need to get serious." Leo looked around the factory thoughtfully, still grinning at his brother's joke.

"But guys, I am being serious," Mikey protested.

"Mike," Raph finally managed to fight off the laughter, "even you can't be that big of a bonehead. Those guys are not going to fall for that. Not even a five-year-old would fall for that outfit."

"Aww, come on, it'll work. I thought it was a great costume."

"Nice try, but it's totally hopeless, Mikey." Donny laid a comforting hand on Mikey's shoulders. "Those ghosts are transparent and the tarp you're wearing is black. And besides," he added while pointing down, "I can see you legs."

Mikey held on stubbornly to the idea. "I'll bet you guys chore duty for two months that it will too work."

"No, Mikey. It's too risky. We need to come up with a sensible plan." Leo was still looking around.

"Hold on a minute, Leo," Raph said. "Mike, are you saying that if you try out your little idea and when it doesn't work, you are going to do all our chores for an entire two months?"

"I'm saying, when it does work perfectly, You guys have to take on my chores." Mikey said cheerfully.

"Raph reached out and shook Mikey's hand. "You got yourself a deal."

"No way. It's too dangerous. What if you get hurt?" Leo said, finally looking at his brothers.

"Come on Leo, let them have their fun. We'll be right here, ready to jump in when Mikey needs us." Donny put an arm around Leo's shoulders. "Just think of it. Mikey doing all our chores for two months."

"I still don't think..."

"Too late," Mikey jumped from the tarp pile and started to walk toward the two ghosts. As he got near them he started moaning and walked more slowly. The other three brothers fought hard to pay attention in case their brother needed them instead of laughing at his failed attempts to look like a ghost. When he got a foot away, Donny, Raph, and Leo got ready to jump in to help him.

"I am the ghost of Robert Jones," Mikey moaned as he approached the two ghost. "Oo0o0o0o0o."

"Here we go," Raph whispered. The three of them drew their weapons and tensed. Mikey would need them when he... Walked right past the two guards? Wait a minute that was not right. Indeed, the two ghost did not even flinch as he walked in between them and stood in front of the pedestal.

"I don't believe it." Donny blinked and rubbed his eyes and looked again. "His plan is actually working. They think he is a fellow spirit."

Raph sputtered. "No way. Their not that stupid are they?"

Leo shook his head in disbelief. "Apparently, they are."

Meanwhile, Mikey reached slowly for the scepter. He studied it for a moment. The length of it was made up of two different types of metal, one white and the other dark almost black, intricately twisted together. The head of it curved and had the picture of a hanging spider in the center. The moment his hand closed around it, a electric shock shot through his body and made him cry out. The tarp slowly slipped off of him. The noise drew the attention of a certain unstable presence.

"What in the world is going on here?" an outraged shout came from the room where the man had went in to. He had his arms in the air, waving them madly. "What is so hard..." His voice broke when he saw Mikey holding the scepter.

"Demon!" the man cried. "A demon has come to steal my power, but he will not get it. No, the scepter is obedient to only one being! Come to me." He held out his hand expectantly. There was silence for a few minutes and the man blinked. He looked at his hand as if it puzzled him, then he turned his glare on Mikey.

"You," he pointed accusingly at him. "You have bewitched it. Release it at once." He let out a rage filled roar and rushed and Mikey. Donny, Leo, and Raph decided to make present known.

"Not today." Raph cry and kicked the man across the room. The man landed with a thud in some crates and got to his feet laughing.

"You fools, no one can defeat the all powerful Lord of Death. I shall kill you and then use your spirits as slaves. Starting with the theft." With that he pulled out a gun and pointed at Mikey. Mikey stood staring at the scepter, oblivious to the danger.

"Mikey, move!" Leo yelled desperately, but it was too late. A deafening bang filled the air and the bullet whistled through the air.

"Nooooo!" Raph yelled while running towards Mikey.

Suddenly, right before the bullet hit, smoke exploded from the scepter and blocked the view of all present. Silence filled the air. The smoke slowly cleared, revealing Mikey laying still on the ground with no sign of the scepter. Donny and Leo ran to Mikey's side.

Raph turned with fire in his eyes and looked at the man who was once again laughing. "You...you..." He ran at him and grabbed him by the robe. Raph slammed the man against the wall, hard, and forced the man to look straight into his eyes. "You killed him." he yelled in the mans face and slammed a fist into his face.

"Raph, wait!" Donny called from beside Mikey. "He's alright, there's not a scratch on him."

"What?" Raph said as he dropped the guy in his hands. "But, we all saw it. The guy, he shot him." Raph ran to Mikey's side to prove to himself that it was true.

By the time he got there, Mikey was sitting up with the help of Donny. "What happened?" he groaned.

"We were hoping that you would tell us." Leo said gently.

"Well the scepter felt red hot. Then it started to felt like someone was pulling it away from me. I couldn't see anything and some guy started talking. Then I ended up on the ground."

"Whatever happened, the scepter seems to be gone. Let's get that guy to the police and call it a night." Leo walked

Some time later, the four brothers sat on a roof top watching the police drag away the so called "Lord of Death."

"Unhand me now." the man struggled. "Don't you know who I am? I am the Lord of Death. I have to find the green demons and regain the scepter. I am to be the next ruler of the world."

"Well I for one have had enough training for one night," Donny stated. They all turned and started on their way home.

"You know, I'm really getting sick of all these weird thing that have been going on. I mean whatever happened to the old fashioned Purple Dragon punks." Raph complained.

"Whatever it is, I have a feeling that it is far from over," Leo predicted.

"Well at least something good came out of tonight." Mikey told them his hands folded sagely in front of him.

"We saved the world from a bloodthirsty maniac?" Donny guessed.

"That, and you guys have to do my chores for two months!"

Groans were the only response that he got.

* * *

Well, what did you think? Totally awesome, needs improvement, or horrid? Please R&R. 


End file.
